


Tea

by Miss_Murdered



Series: Peace and Atonement [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the same universe as Blade. Wufei pays Heero a visit. 1x5</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothin'
> 
> This is unbeta'd but short.

Tea. I knew there was ceremony about it. I knew there was a ritual and a right way of doing things but I ignored all of that even though perhaps I should’ve researched it. For him. But instead, I boiled water, brought out mis-matched mugs and found bags of green tea attached to string. It was the opposite of ceremony as he stood in my living, too awkward to sit down still, looking at what I had made my home.

It was not like his. In his he had found peace and tranquillity. I, instead, had created an impersonal box – white washed walls, a grey couch, a few pictures that Duo had insisted I buy. There were traces of him more than me – things he thought I should have from a plant that he said would give me “purpose” as I had to keep it alive to the paintings of space he’d bought me as a house-warming. Even the mugs, black and white spots, were his choice and I frowned as I slid the tea bags out of their paper, putting them in the mugs as the water finished boiling.

Maybe there would never be any mark I left. A fake name, a nameless reflection, the scars of battles and nothing much more. The thoughts were not comforting as I poured the boiling water, filling the mugs and letting the bag stew for a moment, the flavour infuse.

The moment I had opened my door and seen him inside my apartment had been a surprise. I knew there was someone in my apartment the moment I entered and I had drawn my weapon out of instinct, my mind fearing the worst as it always did – an attempt on my life by an angry ex-OZ officer or someone who’d lost a loved one. Yet as I turned the corner, my gun pointed, cocked and loaded, I faltered as I saw him. He turned towards me, gave me that smirk that was a challenge and I lowered the weapon, holstering it securely away.

“Chang,” I’d said, as we always did and he nodded.

“Yuy.”

I didn't expect his visit and it had made me feel unusually anxious. I had used the excuse of making the tea as a moment to regain equilibrium, to give myself time to think as Wufei had never broken into my home. As he had walked away from this world - one where I wore a badge, a gun holster and a uniform. Coming here meant something and I bit back the hopeful side of me that hoped he would come back. Come back to the world of violence, of our fight, re-join us and find a place by my side. I stamped those feelings down, staring into the mugs of boiling water.

The tea infused and I removed the bags throwing them in the trash and taking a breath before I walked to him, offering a chipped black and white polka dot mug.

"Duo," I answered his silent question, seeing the way his eyes narrowed at the mug.

"Ahh, yes.”

That was all the explanation required. "You can sit."

He nodded, taking a space on the grey couch and I sat beside him, our bodies separated. Perhaps that was wrong - that we should greet each other with intense kisses and fiery sex as we knew each other intimately and had been “fucking around” as Duo would say, for years. As I knew how his mouth opened when he was close to climax, how his back arched, how his hair spilled from his ponytail as we wrestled for dominance. But we never started like that - no, not us, he too reserved, me too cold. We never should've found each other in the dim light, tasting each other after an adrenalin high like no other... Before he found peace.

"You can stay," I offered, blowing steam from my face and seeing his expression shift.

"Thank you."

Duo would ask him a thousand questions, ask why he had come back to civilisation but I didn't. I only put down my mug.

"Are you back?"

He followed my lead, the mug on my hard wood floor and he nodded.

"I need to atone before I can find peace."

I understood, understood that need and I moved subtlety, my actions observed until I cupped the back of his head, dragging him towards me.

"Let me help you."

There was only a small exhaled gasp as my fingers tugged his hair roughly to bring our mouths together, my mouth and tongue and teeth fierce, him capitulating to my kiss and falling backwards onto the couch.

Above him, I straddled him, our lips a little swollen from the force of our mouths and I let my hands wander,  traced my fingers over his white t-shirt, feeling the jump of his muscles and the ridges of his body, wanting to worship his firm, calloused flesh with my hands, body and lips.

"The tea," he said, interrupting my momentum briefly.

I shook my head and leant down to kiss him. Like Wufei I had not found peace, not found my way to atone or move on from my wars but in moments like this I forgot all the things I had done. All the blood on my hands and so maybe peace was in the slide of his hand under my shirt, the rough nip of his teeth and his tight grip in my hair.

I had not found no atonement or reprieve from my actions but maybe with Wufei - together with him - I could.


End file.
